Drabble Minute' DN
by Neko-Tomo
Summary: Prenez un mot, une phrase, une bonne dose d'humour, des personnages de DeathNote, et vous obtiendrez un fameux "Drabble Minute" xD Enjoy !


**Avant tout :** Moi, la spécialiste du n'importe quoi, je vous présente les « Drabbles Minutes de Death Note. Ceci a été fait au feeling en à peine 5minutes après que ma chère Kaori-Same m'est donnée Un mot et Une phrase. J'ai repris un peu son concept pour m'éclater xD

**Disclamer :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été conçus par Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

**Warning **: Je me répète, c'est du Random à tout casser, du Out Of Character dans toute sa splendeur et simplement de l'humour.

------

_**Mot :**__** savon de Marseille**_

_**Phrase :**__** « Il faut se laver les dents »**_

Near se lavait les dents avec du savon de Marseille quand Mello survint soudainement par la porte de l'armoire.

- Near ! Que fais tu donc ????!!!! Pourquoi te laves tu les dents avec du savon de Marseille ???

- Gloubloublou

Répondit l'albinos.

- Je vais t'apprendre avec quoi il faut se laver les dents, moi !

Le jeune blond ouvrit la porte du tiroir, sortit une fiole verte et la donna à son compagnon.

- Avec CA !!!!!!!! ... MIR LAINE MÂCHOIRE !

Near prit alors la fiole verte et se brossa les dents avec.

_Fin. _

**-------**

_**Mot :**__** savon de Marseille**_

_**Phrase :**__** « Bigre ! L'âge le fait de plus en plus baver lorsqu'il crie ! »**_

Near sculptait un singe dans du savon de Marseille avec un coupe-ongle. Mello qui lui s'épilait les orteils, à coté, regardait le jeune albinos faire. Tout à coup, Roger entra dans la pièce telle une furie et hurla sur le jeune blond qui apparemment avait encore fait manger du « Mir laine mâchoire » à ce premier.

- Bigre ! L'âge le fait de plus en plus baver lorsqu'il crie !

S'écria t'il en chuchotant pendant que Roger faisait des bonds de grogneur. Dès qu'il s'en alla, il mangea la statuette de Near et fit des bulles pendant 7 jours.

_Fin._

**-------**

_**Mot :**__** Placard. **_

_**Phrase :**__** « J'aimerais que tu évites, à l'avenir ! »**_

Watari, qui fut pris d'une pulsion artistique, prit un peau de peinture rose et repeint le placard. Roger entra dans la pièce et vit le désastre fuchsia que le charmant vieux avait entreprit.

- MAIS !!!! Qu'est-ce que….

- C'est beauuuuuuu n'est ce pas ??? Ca va bien avec notre voiture !

- Mais ... Mais ... MAIS MOI JE VOULAIS EN JAUNE FLUO !

Pleura le deuxième ridé, la figure rose de peinture car il avait collé sa figure sur le mobilier pour mieux observer la catastrophe. Puis, pour cacher sa peine, il plongea la tête dans le pot de peinture et en ressortit tout vert.

- J'aimerais que tu évites, à l'avenir! Et que tu me demandes mon avis en ce qui concerne notre nid d'amour.

[NB : Oui car Watari et Roger adorent faire des choses dans le placard

- Promis mon roudoudou ridé !

Et ils repeignirent le placard ensemble.

_Fin._

**-------**

_**Mot :**__** Taupe. **_

_**Phrase :**__** "Je suis tout émoustillé !"**_

Matt se promenait dans le square de Wammy House lorsqu'il butta contre quelque chose de mystérieux qui le fit tomber par terre. C'était une taupe qui était sortie de son trou. Il la regarda perplexement et celle ci vint se loger tout à coup dans son pantalon. Il ne put l'enlever car retirer son pantalon au beau milieu du square aurait paru un peu étrange, excepté s'il avait été pris d'une pulsion nudiste, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie, afin de rentrer dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de cette foutue bestiole aveugle. Malheureusement, la taupe qui bougeait dans ses vêtements lui fit faire des mouvements tout à fait incontrôlés. Mello, qui était fort peu loin de lui, se demanda alors pourquoi son compagnon dansait la Polka en plein milieu de la journée. Roger, lui, qui regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, admira le ravissant jeu de jambes de ce dernier lorsqu'il effectua incontrôlablement une sorte Twist norvégiens. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans sa chambre, il put retirer la malheureuse bête qu'il jeta par la fenêtre, et qui tomba dans le pantalon de Watari, des fleurs en mains. Il put enfin sortir de sa chambre et s'écria :

- Bon sang quelle affreuse bête !! Je suis tout émoustillé !

Near qui passait par là entendit la dernière phrase du jeune vert et s'arrêta net devant lui, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Matt eu un blocage mental à la vue de Near qui semblait avoir entendu sa dernière réplique. SOUDAIN, Watari poussa un hurlement, courra dans le couloir à une vitesse grand V et entama lui aussi un twist norvégiens. MAIS ! La taupe avait accouché entre temps dans le pantalon de ce dernier. Des dizaines de taupettes vinrent se loger dans les pantalons de Near et de Matt qui dansèrent avec Watari une ravissante Polka subsaharienne.

_Fin._


End file.
